Dramione and the Room of Requirement
by preachingpotter
Summary: Hermione, Ron and Harry are escaping the burning Room of Requirement, when Hermione spots Draco Malfoy across the room and has to choose whether she escapes with Ron and Harry, or risks her life to save Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Harry seized three heavy looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one to Ron and one to Hermione. She grabbed at it and it started to slip through her fingers from her loose and shaky grip. Hermione clutched it to her chest as Ron and Harry mounted theirs and flew up into the rafters.

"Come on Hermione," shouted Ron, "you can do it," whilst Hermione looked timidly at the heavy broomstick that lay in her hands.

"You need to come" pleaded Harry, who knew that Hermione had been scared of flying a broomstick since their first lesson with Madam Hooch. "You're going to die if you do not come with us!"

Then behind her, Hermione heard a whimpering coming from a pile of junk about 15 feet above her. She turned around and all she could see was a figure clutching onto a limp body on top of the mountain of broken furniture. Then she heard it again, but it was louder because she was facing the figure. Instantly she recognised the melodic yet strangled voice of Draco Malfoy. Without realising, Hermione had leaped onto the broomstick, and with all her might, she forced it to take her over to where Draco was crouched on the pile and junk.

When Hermione first had a proper look at Draco, she winced. His body was covered in burns and bruises from trying to get away from the fire which was still getting closer to them. His normally pure face was covered in dirt and cuts, lessening what was a beautiful face. However, this didn't matter because when Draco and Hermione locked eyes, they couldn't even force themselves to look away from each other. Finally after looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, Draco gently yet firmly took Hermione's arm and said "let me do this, I know that you have never liked flying a broomstick. Let me fly and you can ride behind me."

So after mounting the broomstick, Draco helped Hermione up and pulled her arms around his waist. "Hold on, I don't want you to fall off" he said to her as they slowly started to rise over the flaming piles of old furniture.

"I would never let go of you." Hermione whispered into his ear as they flew to the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

.

They reached the door and dismounted in the entranceway, facing each other as the doors slammed shut next to them. Without warning, Draco seized Hermione and kissed her full on the mouth, gripping her as close to him as humanly possible. Eventually, Draco and Hermione's faces broke away but they were still clutching onto each other.

"W..Why?" Hermione gently and cautiously said, breaking the silence between them. "Why me?"

"It has always been you Hermione" Draco whispered in her ear as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

At this moment, Harry and Ron come round the corner and stopped abruptly, both with looks of dismay and confusion written all over their faces.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" shouted Ron at Hermione, who was seriously failing to hide sheepish grin that was spreading across her face whilst her and Draco untangled themselves from each other. "You cannot be serious? Malfoy? Malfoy who is a death eater? Malfoy who is buddies with Voldemort?"

"Leave it Ron," Harry quietly said to Ron, but still loud enough for Hermione and Draco to hear.

"No I will not bloody leave it! What are you thinking Hermione? Are you seriously with _him_?"

Instead of replying, Hermione gave him a withering look, and was then lead away by Draco, down the corridor towards some classrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the nearest classroom, Draco, after checking it was empty, backed into it, pulling Hermione with him. After the door had shut behind both of them, Hermione looked up at Draco. His grey eyes stared down at her, enticing her towards him, but she stayed where she was.

"What is it about me that you like?" Hermione cautiously asked whilst Draco started moving towards her. "All my time here you have undermined me and hated me."

"I could never hate you," Draco replied, coming to a stop right in front of her.

"But all you did was torment me" she said anxiously whilst one of Draco's hands slowly started to reach towards her head. "You looked down on me," Draco's hand was fiddling with a loose strand of Hermione's hair, "and you called me a _mudblood_," at this Draco winced and drew his hand away.

"And you thought that I meant all of those things?" Draco questioned with a forcefulness tone in his voice. "You didn't think that I was jealous of you spending all of your time with Potter and Weasley?"

"I…I"

"No you didn't. You spent years and years being best friends with my enemies whilst I watched from the side, wanting it to be me who copied your homework every evening and sat by your side in every classroom." As he said this, Hermione looked down at the ground as if she was being told off by a teacher.

Without stopping, Draco carried on "Every time I said or did anything mean, it was me fighting back at the extreme jealousy I felt but the anger was taken out on you, and every time I did, I was slowly pushing you away without realising, and now that I have, I couldn't be sorrier for what I have put you through over these years. If only I could go back and change everything because I would right now."

When Draco finished, Hermione took his hand a gently said "It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I forgive you for everything you have done."

"And I want you to know that what Ron said wasn't true." At this Hermione looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "I have never been a deatheater or ever will become one" Draco answered Hermione's questioning look. "My father threatened me to help him restore his respect with Voldemort and I was unable to refuse or he would hurt myself and my mother."

"It's okay," spoke Hermione, "I believe what you say and like I said, it doesn't matter anymore what you have done in the past, all I want is a future where I know that you and I will be safe and what has happened in the past will not affect this. I just…"

Hermione was silenced by Draco's sudden movement towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her body into his and bent to kiss her, closing up any space that was left between them. His mouth brushed against hers and she could feel the cut on his upper jaw moving against her skin and realised that her hands had where clutching onto his blond locks, her fists clenched so tight that it was as if she was clinging onto him to stop herself falling.


End file.
